15 Lipca 2004
TVP 1 06:34 Telezakupy 06:45 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.7; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:10 Więzy krwi; odc.8; 2000 serial prod. TVP (stereo); wyk: Krzysztof Jasiński, Barbara Krafftówna, Artur Dziurman, Joanna Brodzik 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc.2256; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; odc.41 - Sny słodkie i gorzkie; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:00 Telewakacje; Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Telewakacje; Papirus; odc.44 -Maska Neferoure; (Papyrus); serial animowany prod. francuskiej (stereo) 09:55 Telewakacje; Raj; magazyn katolicki 10:20 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; odc.14 -Tajemnicze światło /cz.1/; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Leśne studio; odc.2 -Dokąd poszły porosty; film animowany dla dzieci 11:00 Uważaj niebezpieczeństwo; odc.5 -Wejście smoka; widowisko edukacyjne 11:15 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Stare miasto w Hawanie; (Schaetze der Welt); cykl dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 11:30 Badacze wulkanów; odc.1/4 Niebezpieczna strefa /cz.1/; serial dok.prod. USA 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Nash Bridges; odc.9; serial prod.USA (za zgodą rodziców) 13:10 Żyjąca Europa; odc.5/8 Góry i wrzosowiska; serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 14:05 Plebania; odc.382; serial TVP stereo 14:30 Plebania; odc.383; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 15:35 Klan; odc.782; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc.783; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2256; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Sąsiedzi; Pomoc domowa; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:00 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 18:25 Eurobiznes czyli poradnik dla małych i średnich przedsiębiorców 18:35 Lato za kierownicą 18:50 Co by tu jeszcze...przeboje kabaretu; odc.3 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:07 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Śmiech do łez; Żandarm się żeni; Le gendarme se marie; 1968 komedia prod.francuskiej; reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes,Genevieve Grad,Claude Gensac 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:25 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23:15 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Biznes - perspektywy 23:35 Kino sąsiadów; Rany; The Wounds; 1988 film fab.prod.francusko-niemieckiej /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Srdjan Dragojevic; wyk: Predrag Miki Maonjovic,Dragan Bjelogrlic 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.70 -Niezwykła nowina; serial prod. TVP 09:00 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Studio sport; Copa America; (skróty) Chile-Kostaryka,Brazylia-Paragwaj 11:35 Tylko tato; odc.7/13; telenowela dokumentalna Lidii Dudy (stereo) 12:00 Przystanek praca; magazyn 12:10 Geniusz przyrody; odc.5/13 -Emulsje,kremy,grzebienie i maści; serial dokumentalny prod. hiszpańskiej dolby pro logic 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Witaj w Nowym Jorku; odc.13/16; serial komediowy prod.USA 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Dziewczyna i chłopak; odc.5/6 -Oliwa do ognia; serial TVP 14:25 Rodzina Kanderów; odc.11/12 -Kontuzja.Rok 1974; 1988 serial TVP 15:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Burgundii; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; odc.113 -Autokomis; serial TVP 16:55 Najlepsze dokumenty świata; Rosja - ziemia carów; cz.2 Piotr Wielki 1600-1725; (Russia - Land of the Tsars); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. USA 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:57 Pogoda 19:05 M jak miłość; odc.199; serial TVP stereo 19:55 M jak miłość; odc.200; serial TVP /stereo/ 20:45 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Niech żyją satyrycy; I to by było na tyle...Gala Jubileuszowa Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Z Archiwum X; odc.17/21; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:25 Zakręty losu; Na skrzydłach anioła; A rumor of angels; 2000 film fabularny prod. USA; reż: Peter O'Fallon; wyk: Vanessa Redgrave, Ray Liotta, Catherine McCormack, George Coe 00:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Yu−gi−oh – serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (45) – serial komediowy 8.00 Ally McBeal (78) – serial komediowy 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (23): Bardzo miły tatuś – serial komediowy 9.30 Zostać miss (12) – serial obyczajowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich – serial komediowy 11.00 Idol ekstra – program rozrywkowy 11.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (32) – serial dokumentalny 12.15 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic (47) – serial SF 13.15 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.15 Benny Hill (46) – serial komediowy 14.45 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Exclusive – najciekawsze historie świata – magazyn reporterów 16.30 Daleko od noszy (13): Trudne przebudzenie – serial komediowy 17.00 Ally McBeal (79) – serial komediowy 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (24): Miss szkoły – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (8) – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur – reportaż 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (5): Kiepski film – serial komediowy 21.00 Z archiwum X (98) – serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22.00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (18) – serial komediowy 22.35 Daleko od noszy (14): Wielkie powitanie – serial komediowy 23.05 Biznes informacje – wiadomości 23.30 Nie zapomnij mnie – dramat, USA/Kanada 1999 1.15 House Night – program rozrywkowy 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.25 Poczuj się świetnie – magazyn 7.30 Zdradzona miłość (24) – telenowela, Meksyk 8.20 Miasteczko (9) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2001 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 10.55 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.55 Telesklep 12.15 Droga do gwiazd – program rozrywkowy 13.25 Na Wspólnej (195, 196, 197) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2003 14.40 Zaklęte serce (101) – telenowela, Meksyk 15.25 Brygada ratunkowa (28) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 16.20 Zdradzona miłość (25) – telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Prawdziwe historie: Stan pogotowia – dramat, USA 22.15 Detektyw – serial dokumentalny 22.45 Cela – reportaż 23.15 Akta zbrodni – serial dokumentalny 23.40 Program rozrywkowy – program rozrywkowy 0.10 Kasia i Tomek (56): Śnieg. Raz, dwa, trzy. Opiekunowie – serial komediowy, Polska 2003 0.30 Red Light – program erotyczny 1.30 Alfabet mafii – serial dokumentalny 2.00 Uwaga! – pr. publicystyczny 2.20 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika – wiadomości 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Echo Bałtyku (13) 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00−16.30 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (w trakcie relacji Kurier 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30, 15.30) 16.00 Poczet rektorów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego – program publicystyczny 16.20 Warto wiedzieć – magazyn 16.25 Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 50 lat TVP – z archiwum rozrywki (5) 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska – magazyn regionalny 18.00 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika – wiadomości 18.20 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 18.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 U siebie – program mniejszości narodowych 19.25 Pogoda 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 19.30 Telezakupy – program reklamowy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika – wiadomości 22.00 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 22.15 Gwiazdy sportu 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 W masce amnezji – film sensacyjny, USA 1985 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - program muzyczny 6.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.00 Eek! The Cat- serial anim. (powt.) 8.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (64) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 9.00 Daję słowo -teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. (powt.) 10.00 Słodka trucizna (72) - telenowela braz. (powt.) 11.00 Cud miłości (202) - telenowela peruw. (powt.) 12.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Modna moda - magazyn 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 V.I.P. (18) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 15.00 Eek! The Cat - serial anim. 15.30 Słodka trucizna (73) - telenowela braz. 16.30 Cud miłości (203) - telenowela peruw. 17.30 Bliźniaczki - kulisy - konkurs 18.00 Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Milość czy kochanie (13) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (11) - serial sens. USA 21.00 Dziennik 21.30 Arena marzeń Pepsi & TV 4 - magazyn 21.40 Pierwsza liga - nowy sezon - komediodramat USA, 1994 (105 min) 23.50 Zdrada - thriller USA, 1992 (90 min) 1.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.45 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Telegra – teleturniej 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Luz we dwóch (22) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2003 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (24) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (58) – telenowela, Meksyk 2001 9.20 Miłość i nienawiść (93) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (14) – serial komediowy, USA 2000−2004 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (25) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (59) – telenowela, Meksyk 2001 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (94) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (53) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 17.10 Witchblade – Piętno mocy (8) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (15) – serial komediowy, USA 2000−2004 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (54) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 20.10 Jeden z naszych – dramat, USA 1994 22.05 Ptaki nocy (9) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002−2003 23.05 Osiedle strachu – film sensacyjny, USA 1992 0.45 Jeden z naszych – dramat 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Znaki szczególne; odc.4/6 -Szantaż; serial obyczajowy prod. TVP; reż: Roman Załuski 07:05 Festiwale, festiwale; Kabaret Starszej Pani-Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; cz.1; stereo 07:45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Błędne koło" Jacek Malczewski 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc.12 -Koncesja; serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka; Żeglarstwo; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Podróż za jeden uśmiech; odc.6/7 -Polowanie na kapelusz; 1971 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Henryk Gołębiowski, Filip Łobodziński 09:25 Witaj przygodo!; Wyprawy z Azymutem; Człowieku orientuj się...o mapy i busole dbaj nie tylko w szkole 09:45 Witaj przygodo!; Wyspa przygód; odc.3 -Nicponie; serial prod. australijskiej 10:15 Warto wiedzieć; Eurotel; magazyn 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; 360 stopni dookoła ciała; Nadciśnienie tętnicze; magazyn medyczny 10:50 Warto wiedzieć; Wyprzedzić chorobę; Moja noga się rozpada; magazyn 11:10 Warto wiedzieć; Stacja PRL; Uczelnie wyższe i studenci 11:40 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Mając pięć lat,odpowiadając na list; program prof. Jana Miodka 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zapis czasu; Posłańcy Pana Boga; film dokumentalny Piotra Zarębskiego (stereo) 13:05 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 13:20 Eurofolk Sanok 2003; Haydamaky; występ zespołu stereo 14:10 Groch i kapusta; Kraina pod lasem 14:30 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; Nieznane pamiątki 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc.12 -Koncesja; serial TVP 15:40 Szept prowincjonalny; Z drugiego brzegu rzeki; magazyn 16:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Żmudzi; magazyn 16:25 Witaj przygodo!; Podróż za jeden uśmiech; odc.6/7 -Polowanie na kapelusz; 1971 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Henryk Gołębiowski, Filip Łobodziński 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Znaki szczególne; odc.4/6 -Szantaż; serial obyczajowy prod. TVP; reż: Roman Załuski 18:30 Poloniada 2004 18:40 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 19:15 Dobranocka; Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.2 -Urodzinowy wieczór; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:08 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Radio Romans; odc.12 -Koncesja; serial TVP 20:40 Zapis czasu; Posłańcy Pana Boga; film dokumentalny Piotra Zarębskiego (stereo) 21:30 Lato z klasyką; Sława to nie żart; popularne arie operowe i operetkowe oraz pieśni włoskie w wyk. Bogusława Morki (tenor) i Ryszarda Morki (bas) 22:10 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; Nieznane pamiątki 22:35 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska; odc.6; magazyn 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:25 Na krańcach Dzikich Pól; reportaż 23:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Witaj przygodo!; Wyspa przygód; odc.3 -Nicponie; serial prod. australijskiej 01:15 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.2 -Urodzinowy wieczór; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:05 Radio Romans; odc.12 -Koncesja; serial TVP 02:35 Zapis czasu; Posłańcy Pana Boga; film dokumentalny Piotra Zarębskiego (stereo) 03:25 Przed finałem - Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego; Nieznane pamiątki 03:55 Groch i kapusta; Kraina pod lasem 04:15 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Znaki szczególne; odc.4 -Szantaż; serial obyczajowy prod. TVP; reż: Roman Załuski 05:15 Festiwale, festiwale; Kabaret Starszej Pani-Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej; cz.1; stereo 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:55 Dziś w programie 07:00 "Przyjaciele zwierząt" reż.Bryan Curb, wyk.Stan Hoffman, Claudia Lopez, Trevor George-Fowler, Shaun Cozzens - serial przygodowy USA 1998 07:25 "Ponad przeciwnościami" reż.Timothy Hutton, wyk.Evan Rachel Wood, Kevin Bacon, Mary Stuart Masterson, Marian Seldes - film obyczajowy USA 1998 09:15 "Bonanza" wyk.Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary - serial przygodowy USA 1959-1973 10:10 Nasza antena - magazyn 11:00 Telezakupy 12:20 "Wyspa piratów" reż.Sam Firstenberg, wyk.Grace Jones, Robert Vaughn, Hulk Hogan, Todd Sheeler - film przygodowy USA 1997 14:00 Program religijny 15:00 "Przyjaciele zwierząt" reż.Bryan Curb, wyk.Stan Hoffman, Claudia Lopez, Trevor George-Fowler, Shaun Cozzens - serial przygodowy USA 1998 15:25 "Narodziny morza" "Świat Bałtyku"reż.Jacek Sarnacki - serial przyrodniczy Polska 1996 16:05 "Życie jak poker" reż.Roman Boreczny, wyk.Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński - telenowela Polska 1998 16:30 Opowieści Maurycego Szwędaczka - program dla dzieci 17:00 Nasza antena - magazyn 18:00 "Bonanza" wyk.Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary - serial przygodowy USA 1959-1973 19:00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 19:30 "Przyjaciele zwierząt" reż.Bryan Curb, wyk.Stan Hoffman, Claudia Lopez, Trevor George-Fowler, Shaun Cozzens - serial przygodowy USA 1998 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:30 "Rasowy stypendysta" reż.Steve Miner, wyk.C. Thomas Howell, Arye Gross, Rae Dawn Chong, James Earl Jones - komedia USA 1986 22:20 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - rozmowa Marka Jaromskiego 23:00 Nasza antena - magazyn 23:50 "Bonanza" wyk.Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary - serial przygodowy USA 1959-1973 00:40 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 01:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:30 Jutro w programie 01:35 Zakończenie programu EUROPA EUROPA 14:00 Roku pańskiego - komedia Włochy/Francja 1969 16:05 Przesyłka pocztowa Wielka Brytania 1971 16:15 Francuska ruletka - komedia Francja/Szwecja 1997 18:00 Mama nie pozwala Wielka Brytania 1956 18:25 Dziewczyna z wyspy - dramat Meksyk/USA 1960 20:00 Rusałka Wielka Brytania 2000 20:15 Chemia Irlandia 2000 20:30 Żandarm i dziewczęta - komedia Francja 1982 22:10 Muzułmanin - dramat Rosja 1995 00:00 Wizjonerzy - dramat Hiszpania 2001 01:55 Fantom - dramat Niemcy 2000